1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-148241 relates to a board connector with a housing. Legs are cantilevered from the lower surface of the housing, and locks project from outer peripheral surfaces of the legs. The legs are inserted into through holes formed on a circuit board. The locks contact peripheral edge parts of the through holes as the legs are inserted into the through holes and this contact causes the legs to deform. The legs restore resiliently when the locks pass through the through holes, and the locks engage the underside of the circuit board to fix the board connector to the circuit board.
Consideration has been given to making engagement margins between the locks and the circuit board larger to enhance a force for holding the circuit board. However, a larger engagement margin between the locks and the circuit board requires the legs to be deformed more when passing through the through holes and increase the required insertion force. Longer legs could be deformed more easily, but enlarge the connector.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to facilitate deformation of the legs without enlarging the board connector.